Princess
Princess is a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws with light green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :One day, when Fireheart was hunting with his apprentice, Cinderpaw, he saw a familiar cat. That night, when he was dreaming, he suddenly realized that the cat was his sister, Princess. :Princess recognized her brother as Rusty. At this time she is pregnant with five kits. :Fireheart visits her often, telling her about his problems. It is Princess who suggested that Tigerstar may have set a trap for Bluestar. :One day after her kitting Fireheart decided to visit her and she had a white kit with her. She told Fireheart to take the kit back to the Clan with him. She said it was her first-born son and she thinks the Twolegs shouldn't decide his fate. She also states, "Make him a hero, please. Like you!" :When the kit arrives in ThunderClan, Bluestar names him Cloudkit, but did not hold a naming ceremony for him. He is nursed by Brindleface, who lost one of her kits to greencough, and had no other choice than to use the spare milk to feed Cloudkit. Many of the cats are not pleased that Fireheart brought a kittypet into the clan and think he will die soon. ''Forest of Secrets :Cloudkit becomes a apprentice as Cloudpaw. His mentor is Fireheart. Later, his mentor takes him to see his mother. She is very happy to see him. Rising Storm :Princess is still visited by Fireheart and Cloudpaw. One day while Fireheart was hunting with Sandstorm, they run into Graystripe. Fireheart ends up in Twolegplace, and Princess meets Sandstorm and Graystripe. A Dangerous Path :Cloudpaw, now Cloudtail, Lostface, Fireheart, and Graystripe go to visit Princess to warn her of the dog pack, for Cloudtail to tell her about his warrior ceremony, and to introduce her to Lostface. After she sees Lostface, she is terrified and felt sorry for Lostface. Cloudtail says it didn't go well with her and Greystripe comments, "What can you expect, of a kittypet?" The Darkest Hour :She appears only briefly in this book, when Firestar warns her to stay near her Twoleg nest, because of the evil BloodClan that has invaded the Forest. She tells Firestar that she will warn the other house cats. She begs him to come back safely. In the New Prophecy Series Dawn :Princess is mentioned by Cody that she hissed at a dog in her territory and was well. : Erin Hunter Chat :In the fourth Erin Hunter chat, it is stated that Princess is still alive and 'getting fat and cozy on kittypet food.' :It is also stated that Scourge is Firestar's half-brother, thus he is Princess' half-brother, too. Family Son: :Cloudtail - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother: :Firestar - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brothers: :Scourge - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks - Status Unknown Half-Sister: :Ruby - Living, Confirmed by Erin Hunter Granddaughter: :Whitewing - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Granddaughters:: :Dovepaw - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :Squirrelflight - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Leafpool - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Niece: :Hollyleaf - Status Unknown Grand-Nephews: :Jayfeather - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Category:Kittypet Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters